Charybdis
Category:BestiaryCategory:Sea MonksCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Lottery Spawn Notorious Monsters Notes :*Lottery Spawn from one of the two Devil Mantas at (G-11) to (H-11) of the fourth map (past the door that requires a Gold Beastcoin to open). ::*One Devil Manta always spawns inside the room and another can spawn inside or immediately outside the room. The one that alternates spawn locations is the correct placeholder. However, Charybdis will only spawn inside the room. ::*Spawn time opens 8-12 hours after last kill. After that time passes, Charybdis has roughly a 5-10% chance to spawn in place of its placeholder. Please note it can be plus or minus ten minutes from time of death. There is no maximum time on window, but if placeholders are killed it will generally spawn before 16 hours after last. ::*Devil Mantas do not link with Charybdis, but they do aggro. ::*Placeholder respawn time is approximately 16 - 16½ minutes. or add 6:40 game time to ToD. ::*There is a rumor that two mantas will only spawn if window is open. This is false; two mantas can spawn whether Charybdis spawn time is open or not. :*Immune to Sleep effects. :*Susceptible to Bind and Gravity effects, but will gain resistance to Gravity over time. Susceptible to slow and blind effects, even with resistance a well skilled RDM can still land near end of fight. :*Uses normal Sea Monk special attacks. ::*Some special attacks, such as Maelstrom, can be extremely damaging to a party. Because of this, it is recommended to fight Charybdis with as little melee as possible to prevent Charybdis from using these special attacks constantly. Barwatera is recommended to reduce damage to tanks by up to 30% :*Regularly attacks multiple times in one round (two to six hits). This makes it appear as if it has high attack speed, but Charybdis does not have a Hundred Fists effect and actually has a longer delay than normal between attack rounds. ::*Tanks should recast spells at the beginning of Charybdis's attack round to avoid spell interruption; even though it appears to still be hitting the player with subsequent hits, the hits have already occurred, and will not cause spell interruption. ::*Some focus on evasion for the tank will help greatly toward surviving Charybdis's attack salvos. This can come in the form of equipment, songs, or a Corsair's evasion roll. A Ninja tank with no focus on evasion will generally have a difficult time surviving against this enemy. :*Can be defeated by a party of 6 level 75 characters; Soloable by a skilled Ninja , Dancer or Red Mage at level 75. Video See Video. Historical Background In Greek mythology, she was a widely feared sea monster who threatened several characters who sailed into her waters (Odysseus, Jason and the Argonauts, et al). She resided on one side of the Strait of Messina* while Scylla resided on the other side of the strait. Together, they represented two dangers where trying to avoid one danger will lead one into the effects of the other danger. This originated the phrase "Between Scylla and Charybdis", the equivalent of the English phrase "between a rock and a hard place" (which is actually believed to derive from the ancient Greek phrase). It is said no ship ever made it through without losses of crew. Charybdis would swallow enormous quantities of water 3 times a day and then spit it back out again, a process which would generate a huge whirlpool. Her neighbor, Scylla dwelled in the caves along the rocky cliffs of the other side of the straight (Scylla was half female, half monster, with 6 long necks extending from the bottom of her torso, each with a dog's head on the end of it with 3 rows of sharp teeth. She also had 12 canine legs and a fish's tail). People tended to prefer going too close to Scylla because while Scylla often takes half a dozen to a dozen crew members, Charybdis can destroy the entire ship. She was originally a sea nymph who was turned into a monster for flooding the land in order to expand Poseidon's kingdom (the sea). Her form tends to be poorly defined and she tends to only be known by the whirlpool she creates. Charybdis means "sucker down". She is believed to be a goddess of the tides, with her well-defined attribute of sucking down and spitting up water 3 times a day representing the three high-low tidal cycles found in a day. (* This is the traditional interpretation of the location, which has a whirlpool, but it is a minor one, not any great peril. Some scholars believe the real location to be Cape Skilla in northwestern Greece and think ancient writers mixed up the real location with a location near Magna Graecia Greek colonies in Italy).